The Wedding
by Neanara Heazelrean
Summary: When the marriage of the War Heroes Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and our handome ferret Draco Malfoy to his betrothed Astoria Greengrass, what do you think are their thoughts about it? A one shot that is not a one shot. With a happy ending, of course.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding (One-Shot Draco & Hermione- Ron & Astoria Story)

* * *

 _I._

 _The digital alarm clock rang. 9:20 a.m._

 _A sleepy woman slapped the poor clock out of its place in the polished wooden bedside table. It tumbled out, crashing into the white carpeted floor where the sounds finally died out._

 _She grabbed her vinewood wand which was under her other pillow and muttered a spell._

 _Golden letters floated in midair._

 _May 14._

 _Her half-asleep, sleepy brown eyes suddenly snapped awake._

 _Today was May 14._

 _The wedding._

 _Hermione Granger soon-to-be- Weasley sighed as she rolled out of the soft covers of her warm and fluffy bed._

 _Today was the day that she will be married to her long-time fiancé, the redhead Ronald Bilius Weasley- part of the Golden Trio (like her, along with Harry Potter), sixth child of the Weasley family, acknowledged Ministry Auror, and childish as well._

 _She muttered 'Expecto Patronum', and a cute, fluffy otter floated into midair. She spoke._

 _ **"Hey, Ginny. It's me, 'Mione."** she chuckled. **"Get up, will you? Can you pretty, pretty please help me prepare for the wedding? You know how I am with dress-up, right? So can you please Floo over, get your arse out of Harry's bed and get going or else I will personally come and get you!"** she giggled, and the otter passed through the walls of her flat, making its way to her best girl friend, Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Potter neé Weasley, Ron's only sister and the youngest in the family._

 _She then made a fast dash to her bathroom._

 _She knows how Ginny's mind works._

* * *

 _With her brown, glossy curls in a bun with pearls and white flowers and a few of the strands framing her lightly made-up face, Hermione looked stunning._

 _ **"Oh, Hermione."** Ginny said, amazed (and a little envious- hey, blame the pregnancy hormones!) as she stared at her friend's face in the mirror. **"You look beautiful."**_

 _ **"Really? Don't go teasing me, Ginny!"** Hermione said, smoothing her flawless white wedding dress with a lace-gloved hand. **"I'm feeling nervous.."** she sighed, fingering the bouquet of peach colored roses in her hands. **"I just can't believe it.. I'm getting-"**_

 _ **"Nah- uh- uh!"** Ginny placed a finger on her friend's lips, shushing her. **"Don't say that M-word! What if the wedding didn't happen?!"** she said, her eyes wide._

 _ **"- I was about to say 'getting hitched', Ginny."** she replied, rolling her eyes lightly at her friend. **"Why does it seem to me that you're the one more excited than I am?"** she giggled nervously._

 _ **"Because I am!"** Ginny said defensively._

 _ **"That's bad for the baby boy, you know."** Hermione replied, absently patting her friend's slightly swollen tummy that is showing through her green lace and silk maid of honor (or pre-maternal, as she secretly calls it) dress._

 _ **"'Mione, the baby's too young to have a gender yet!"** Ginny smiled._

 _ **"But I think it is."** she said, pouting. **"Don't you?"**_

 _ **"Aw, girl."** Ginny hugged her tight. **"I can't believe you're getting married to my one git if a brother! First Bill, then Fred, then Percy, and then me, now Ron!"** she sniffed._

 _ **"There, there."** she rubbed her friend's back soothingly. **"Don't cry, Ginny.."**_

 _ **"After all this time, finally, you guys will be together! No more Lavender, no more Vane, or even Fleur to keep you guys apart! I'm so happy!"** she said through sniffles._

 _Just then, the door opened to reveal Hermione's long time best friend wearing a black tuxedo, with his black hair still as messy as always, his lightning-shaped scar in his forehead, and his emerald eyes shining through his round eyeglasses, smiling at them, was Harry Potter._

 _The Boy Who Lived and Died and Lived Again to Kill Voldemort and Marry Ginny Weasley._

 _ **"My, my,"** he went towards his bawling wife. **"Ginny, you're getting snot all over your face."** he chuckled lightly and hugged her, wiping away her tears with a hanky. **"I thought I was going to see Hermione, but look what I found! My pregnant wife, crying her eyes out at her friend's wedding!"**_

 _Ginny pouted, her eyes puffy and flooded with tears._

 _ **"Bloody hell, James!"** she yelled, slapping his chest. **"It was just the bloody hormones again! I'm not emotional!"** she sniffed._

 _ **"If you say so, love. If you say so."** Harry replied, amused. **"Now, will my pretty wife please leave for a moment so I can have a chat with my best friend?"**_

 _ **"Hmp!"** Ginny replied, crossing her arms while walking out._

 _Harry laughed._

* * *

 _ **"Well, H."** he sat in a white sofa across Hermione and turned to face her. **"This is it. It's you guys' turn now."**_

 _ **"Yeah. This is it, J."** she nodded._

 ** _"You're getting married."_**

 ** _"I know."_**

 _She cried inside._

 _ **"Are you feeling nervous?"** he asked._

 _ **"What do you think, hmm, J?"** she replied, her voice hinted with sarcasm. **"I am too bloody fucking nervous, thank you very much."** Hermione glared at him._

 _She only sees Ron as a brother she never had._

 _ **"Woah there! Cussing like a sailor, H!"** he raised his hands in mock surrender. **"I feel you, though. I nearly pissed my pants off when Ginny got late in our wedding day."**_

 _ **"Late by a freaking minute, that is. I've never seen you so nervous like that! You looked like crying, pissing off and running to get your Firebolt to go to Ginny!"** she laughed._

 _She smiled inwardly at the thought. She also knows someone who would do exactly that to escape a wedding._

 _ **"Well,"** he said thoughtfully after a brief moment of silence. **"That would work."**_

 _ **"Work for what?"** she said, confused._

 _ **"I plan to marry Ginny again, in a Muggle church, for real."** he smiled, his green eyes twinkling like emeralds in the light._

 ** _"Advanced congratulations, then."_**

 _Harry suddenly hugged Hermione tight._

 _ **"I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve it."** he whispered in her ear, his voice cracking with emotion. A few tears dropped on her bare shoulder. **"If Ron hurts you, I'll kill him."**_

 _She gloomed at that._

 _Harry would kill her if she did what she was planning to do._

 _Running away from her own wedding... just to go to HIM..._

 _ **"I'll kill him first, J. Then I'll resurrect him so we can kill him all together. You know.. Nobody messes with Hermione Granger."** she whispered back._

 _ **"Right."** he said and buried his face in her shoulder. He seemed to smile. **"Nobody messes with Hermione Granger."**_

 _Harry kissed her forehead and wiped something from her cheeks using his thumb._

 _ **"Don't cry, H."** she was confused. Had she been crying?_

 _ **'Yeah, but not because of happiness.'** her mind said._

 _She was feeling everything at the same time. She was crying because she will never be able to go for the thing she really wants after this. She'll be with someone who she never loved more than a best bud.. but her heart will be yearning for someone who her heart aches for._

 _ **"H? Remember, your happy ending's there, waiting for you. And I love you, always. I'll be here for you whenever you need me. And Ginny as well."** he said, his forehead in hers._

 ** _"I will, Harry. I will."_**

 _He moved away from her and offered his arm to her._

 _ **"Enough of the drama now. Your happy ending awaits."** he smiled._


	2. Chapter 2

_II._

 _Malfoy Manor, 10:25 a.m._

 _Draco Malfoy sighed as he finished tying his gray tie and tucking it in the gray tuxedo he wore. He checked his appearance in front of the mirror. Fine. He looked damn fine, like always._

 _Still the same pale skin, the uncut pale-blond hair, the same points and angles in his face. It was the same nose his father and that vile Voldemort broke when he disobeyed them. They healed it back every time. He could still hear Lucius say,_ _ **"A Malfoy must look impeccable. You must look perfect, Draco. Because you are a Malfoy."**_

 _And it was the same lips she kissed. Pale pinkish. The only trace of color in his face aside from his eyes._

 _His emotionless face stared back at him, his eyes tired and grayer than he's ever seen._

 _He looked like a dying man- with no hope whatsoever for a new day. He felt like that, dying with dread inside._

 _Why?_

 _Today was the wretched day that he was tying the knot with Daphne's sister, Astoria._

 _It was an arranged marriage._

 _Damn it._

 _And his bloody superior grandfather was to blame._

 _Whoever heard of arranged marriage nowadays?! That was old custom already- trying to keep the fucking pure blood in the circles by forcing two people into a loveless marriage! That was eons ago!_

 _Fucking blood prejudice, he muttered._

 _Sometimes he wished that he was not a Malfoy._

 _He envied everyone._

 _He envied Potter and Weaselette. Potter was a half-blood, the Weaselette was pure. But no custom stopped them from being together. No marriage contracts. No Unbreakable Vows between their families. No custom forced them to be together. They chose to be- not chosen to be._

 _He envied Weaselette's brothers. One of them married a Muggle that has a Muggleborn sister. Another- the one attacked by a werewolf- married the half-Veela Beuxbatons Triwizard champion. The other one- George *Author: BECAUSE GODDAMN IT, FRED FUCKING DIED!* (he was a secret fan of the twins- Draco even managed to secure an exclusive order form from the guys themselves and sometimes suggesting ideas for the joke shop) married one of the Gryffindor Chasers. And the Weasel was getting married to Hermione Granger. Today. Same day as him and Astoria._

 _Damn it._

 _Bloody hell, he even envied his friends._

 _Pansy married Theodore Nott- and that was a marriage out of love. Now those two were in the Caribbean, enjoying their honeymoon. Daphne married a French pureblood- a friendly marriage- and was now staying with her husband at a manor in Provence. Greg married a Muggle and Blaise is engaged to Sally-Anne Perks of Hufflepuff._

 _What about him?_

 _He was fucking wallowing in his fucking misery._

 _And it bloody sucks._


	3. Chapter 3

_III._

 _ **"You look so pretty, Tori."**_ _Daphne Saunieré neé Greengrass said to her sister as she finished curling her hair._

 _Astoria scoffed._

 _ **"You're way prettier than I am, Daph."**_ _she crossed her arms and scowled, her red lips curling in an ugly sneer that clashed horribly with her blonde, petite doll image._

 _Marrying Draco is a marriage of convenience. And it is bloody awkward, too._

 _He was older than her, for Pete's sake!_

 _They were literally brothers and sisters, not a couple in love! She shuddered as she thought of them together._

 _Bleurgh._

 _She almost vomited at the thought._

 _No. Not happening. It was bloody incest, dammit!_ _ **Besides, they have their eyes and hearts on someone else!**_

 ** _Curse that arranged marriage! She was NOT marrying Draco! NO WAY IN HELL!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_IV._

 _Ron Weasley stared longingly in a picture in his hand._

 _A petite blonde woman with light blue eyes, red lips and an enchanting smile moved, grinning and waving at him._

 _No. He looked away._

 _ **Stop it,**_ _his mind yelled at him._ _ **You're bloody getting married! To Hermione! Not Astoria!**_

 _She was to be married to that great Malfoy ferret!_

 _And bloody hell, Hermione's waiting for you!_

 _He stood up and placed the picture in the inside pocket of his blue tux._

 _He only sees Herm as a sister, nothing else._

 _And he could see that Herm was in love with someone else-_

 _ **"Ron?"**_ _George's head peeked out of the door._ _ **"It's time."**_

 _ **"Be right there."**_ _he replied._ _ **"Just.. just calming myself."**_ _then he laughed nervously._

 _He sighed with relief as George closed the door._

 _Ron braced himself and checked his wristwatch._

 _It really is time._


	5. Chapter 5

_V._

 _The wedding march started as soon as Harry and Hermione walked down the aisle- to Ron._

 _They could see the amazed and happy faces of the people they invited. She could see Professor McGonagall dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief, Neville smiling brightly at her, Luna with tears in her dreamy blue eyes, with Neville's arms around her, Molly and Arthur nodding at her happily, and George grinning back at her before setting off a WWW Quick-Starting Fireworks that exploded with rose petals of different colors, confettis, and sparklers._

 _The aisle never seemed so long._

 _ **"Good luck, H."**_ _Harry whispered as he let go of her hand and offered it to Ron's waiting one._

Her tears flowed.

 _Is it the end already?_


	6. Chapter 6

_VI._

 _Draco tried to smile as he saw Astoria, with Mr. Greengrass, walking on the cursed aisle._

 _He saw Astoria smirk and wink at him, in a very Slytherin-isque, very_ _ **her**_ _, kind of way._

 _He nodded at her, trying to look happy and emotionless at the same time._

 _Draco reached for her hand after a brief handshake with her father. He held it. Tight._

 _ **"Damn, Astoria."**_ _he said silently, squeezing her hand in what looked to others as a gentle, loving squeeze, when in fact, he could feel the bones in Astoria's pretty little hand breaking._ _ **"If this plan doesn't work..."**_

 _Astoria giggled silently, not minding the pain._

 _He frowned, confused..._

 _ **"Drake, if this plan doesn't work- nothing else will."**_ _she said in a soothing way, her eyes betraying a hint of dark amusement and bravery and fear. She reached out to pat his cheek in an affectionate way._

 _ **"I know,"**_ _he murmured, his eyes downcast, black eyelashes brushing across the planes of his pale cheekbones, casting dark shadows contrasting with his skin._ _ **"I know, Tori."**_


End file.
